Feca/Strength/1
Introduction Strength is an unusual build for a Feca, though at high levels they can deal large damage for low AP cost. However they do require a lot of money and time to make. This build is based on defensive spells which don't require high Intelligence. This is not a build for new players. Characteristics Soft Caps Raising your characteristics * Vitality: Scrolling to 101, before putting points into it, is a good idea, though not necessary. * Wisdom: Getting to 25 as soon as you can is a must have, eventually you'll look to go all the way to 101. * Strength: You must scroll this to 101, later raise to about 200~250 * Intelligence: Useful for an added boost with certain shields, though not necessary. Don't raise it. * Chance: Has a slight effect, it's pretty cheap to scroll to 25. * Agility: Very useful, should be scrolled at least to 25, and eventually to 101. Spells For this build you don't raise many of the shield that an Intelligence Feca would, why? Because this is Strength, so you have less of a boost to them. Leveling There is a general leveling guide at Leveling guide. F2P * Leave Incarnam. Get a Young Adventurer Set or the cheaper Boon Set and kill single Demonic Roses until 9 lvl. After 9, you can start killing small flowers mobs or single Wild Sunflowers. * At lvl 10, you can do A Bear in the Gobball's House quest to get 11 lvl. With Gobball Set set, you can kill bigger mobs of flowers (with Sunflowers), return to Incarnam to kill Prepubescent Chafers or start killing Boars and Prespics * After 21, kill Prespics, Boars, Miliboowolfs, 25-30+ flower mobs, or start killing Crackrocks (it's good to get a not high level team, that deal good damage). Also killing Sick Grossewer Rat lvl 30 in Asturb underground is source of good exp. * If you reach 38 and your still F2P, get Prespic Set and kill Chafers (at Chafer hole), Crackrocks and bigger Boar/ Prespic/ Miliboowolf mobs (lvl 30-35+). You can also do Famished Sunflower's Barn (get someone in last room - not only for help, sometimes you get more exp for that!). You can kill Sick Grossewer Rat until it will give low exp. * If you reach 50+ lvl, you should become Subscriber. If you can't and you still want to play, kill Crackrocks without team or Chafers with small team. Doing solo Famished Sunflower's Barn may also give some exp. * Reaching 70+ is almost impossible to get on F2P, you have to be patient and play a lot. Now you should really leave Asturb. It's hard to get experience points XP for low levels str Fecas, so you can also start as a int Feca, get to level 48 then reset spells and statistics. Equipment By lv. 60 you shoudl know what to get. * 1 Young Adventurer Set * 20 Gobball Set * 38 Prespic Set (wisdom maged, with wisdom/ strength/ life items) * 42 (+) Treechnid Set, Crackler Set, Green Scaraleaf Set or Earth Kwak Set * it's good to get a Gelano on 60 lvl Notes *With Backlash you do really good damage, but neutral. Both of your strength based damage spells are neutral element, so it's a good idea to get Earth damage weapon. You can also boost Bubble for a cheap in AP spell from other element (Water) if you have some +damage spells and not used spell points, that you won't need later (some monsters have 100% neutral resist, so when fighting them, you can use Bubble; also some sets that you will probably use give chance and strength [[Ancestral Set], so with some scrolled chance, you will deal good damage). *If you really want to use shields, you can scroll 101 int and boost them. Then get str/int set, after 200-250 str raise int and you can boost Burning Glyph. Your Feca will be some kind of hybrid then, but it's worth it some way. *'Always' try to get as much Wisdom as possible, as it will increase your % AP/MP resistance, which helps you both avoid AP/MP loss, and take AP/MP.